Tragedi Gaje di RSAN Rumah Sakit Akatsuki Nista
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Cerita gaje tentang para uke di akatsuki yang akan melahikan..  warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, Yaoi, dll  Karena saya author baru disini.. Mohon bantuannya..


Hallooooooooo…

Saya author baru disiniiii… jadi mohon bantuannya yaaaaa…

Ini ada fic gaje dari namii –gah, dateng2 lgsung nge gaje-

Silahkaaannnn….

Warning: siapkan obat TBC anda sebelum membaca fic ini karena fic ini bisa menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, kehamilan dan janin, TBC, batuk2, kejang2, ngompol di celana, dan segala penyakit nista lainnya...

Readers: -ngelemparin batako- woy! Emang lu kira ini iklan rokok ape?  
Author: -tepar seketika-  
Reader: yailah, dia tepar.. Ah bodo amat, ayo kita baca cerita nya...

^o^/

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, terdapat 2 ekor manusia sedang bertengger di dahan pohon, -emang burung?- eh ga dink, 2 ekor manusia sedang duduk termenung menatap seekor tupai yang lagi kawin dengan seekor burung beo.

"N chan.. Bosen nih..." Sahut seorang perempuan berambut agak berombak berpakaian serba putih dan bisa melayang di udara, eh ga denk, napak kok kakinya.

"Saia juga tau... Uda 2 hari kagak ada pasien.. Hegg... " Jawab perempuan berambut panjang pirang yang juga pake baju putih dengan celana putih.

"Ni Rs kagak laku kali yah? Ckckck... Gimana mau laku, wong namanya aja RSAN" kata perempuan yang dipanggil Icha entu sambil garuk-garuk kepala, alhasil beberapa biji kutu bertebaran di bajunya..

"apaan tuh RSAN?"

"Yaoloh, lu perawat disini masa kagak tau... Rumah Sakit Akatsuki Nista tau... Pikun apa pelupa sih?" Tereak icha sambil nunjuk2 palang yang udah kropos berwarna merah dengan tulisan item bertuliskan Rumah Sakit Akatsuki Nista..  
Ckck.. Sungguh nama rumah sakit yang membuat para calon pasien ragu.. =="

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara menjerit dari pintu rumah sakit.

"Aaaaaaaa...! Danna! Sakitt! Cepetaaann!"

"Iya sabar dei... Ah, budeg saia..."

"Waaaa!"

Mendengar suara sepasang makhluk hidup berambut pirang dan merah itu, para suster gaje tadi langsung balapan lari menuju pintu depan..

"N-chan! Ada pasienn...! Yey yey...! Akhirnya, setelah perjuangan kita menunggu selama 100tahun ampe ubanan, dapet pasien juga..." Teriak icha sambil sujud2.

"Iya2.. Tapi ini tolongin dulu nih ibu..eh, ibu siapa namanya?" Tanya N

"Deidara! Lagian gue bukan ibu2 bloon... Saia laki-laki! Cepetan! Uda keburu keluarr!" Kata bu, ehm pak deidara yang daritadi megangin perut nya yg uda melambung besar-?-.

"Ya Jashin! Terima kasih engaku memberikan pasien pada ku..." Icha masih sujud2 di depan patung DJ a.k.a Dewa Jashin kentut.-mang ada yah?-

N mule swt ngeliat nya...

Buaaaaagggghhhh...

"Eh, pak..si..silahkan kemari..." Ujar icha sopan setelah terkena jurus pukulan maut nya N...

"Danna! Tunggu yaa... Aku pasti bakal ngelahirin anak yang banyak... Yah..." Sahut deidara dengan mata bercermin-cermin.

"Iya dei... Aku akan menunggu"

"Danna..."

"Dei.."

"Danna"

"Dei.."

"Danna"

"Dei.."

"Danna"

"Dei.."

"Wooooy! Ini kapan mau masuknya... Errrr..." N sewot ngeliat tu 2 makhluk gaje lagi bertatap tatapan ala sinetron cinta pitri...

(Di dalam kamar bersalin)

"Ngg... Dokter..."

"Hn? Apa?"

"Dokter..."

"Apa?"

"Dokter.."

"Apaan?" Sasuke, sang dokter bersalin mule swt.. "Ni orang demen bgt sih ngulang2 nama orang.. Kurang kerjaan" batin dokter sasuke kesel..

"Entar dibius aja ya..." Pinta deidara.

"Hah? Bego, kalo dibius gimana mau ngeluarin nya?" Tanya N.

"Ya kan gampang..."

"Gampang botakmu..."

"Ngggg! Aaaaaaa! Dokter dokter! Keluarr! Keluaaarr! Nggg!" Si dei mule ngeden.

Sang dokter dan perawat nya mulai bekerja.  
Icha bertugas ngelapin keringet, Sasuke tugasnya ngeluarin bayi nya, dan N tugas nya main2 di kamer bareng sasori..-plak!- ga dink.. Huahahahahaha.. Si N tugasnya yg nyiapin piso2 bedah..

"Terus ibu, eh pak dei...! Berjuang!" Icha menyemangatin dei sambil nari hula hup ala shincan.  
Si dei berusaha ngeden dengan segenap jiwa raga, penuh penghayatan-?- dan semangat 2012..

"Tahan...!"

"Ngggggggggg..."

"Dikit lagi dok! Aaaaaa!"

Duuuuuuuuttttttttttttt...

Keluarlah sebuah suara yang sangat tidak asing bagi mereka

Dokter&suster expresion: o.O? .a

"Ah lega..." Sahut deidara dengan muka senang..

"Yaoloh! Makan apa sih ni? Kentut bau banget,,,!"  
Ternyata deidara kentut..Ya kentut!

Deidara sang Master seni sekaligus pembom handal ini mengeluarkan sebuah kentut yang luar biasa yang dapat mengakibatkan kematian dan kejang-kejang.. Ckckck...

"Terus ngeden..! Jangan berenti! Bayi nya lagi dikeluarin, kl berenti bayi nya masuk lagi..." Kata sasuke

"Hah? Ngeluarin bayi?"

"Iya! Saya kan dokter yang ngebantu kamu buat ngeluarin bayi bego!"

"Siapa yang nyuruh kamu ngeluarin bayi ku? Wong aku kesini kan cuma minta tolong ngeluarin kentut ku doang yang uda 50taun ga keluar2... Emang aku belum bilang ya?" Tanya deidara dengan wajah innoncent nya.

Gubraaaaakkk!  
Mereka semua sukses ngegubrak-ria.

"Kalo ngeluarin bayi yang ada di perut ku mah gampang... Nihh..."

Bwuuusssshhhh... Tuiingg...

Seorang bayi berambut pirang, dengan lancar nya keluar dari bawah..

"Ha?" 3 orang itu cengo ngeliat nya.

Dei mengeluarkan 5 orang bayi kembar dengan mudah nya!

"Hah?"Itu bayi keluar kaya meriam dah.. Edan!"  
Dei sukses ngebuat 3 orang itu dan author tercengang dengan metode melahirkan yang baru..  
Ibu-ibu di rumah juga bisa dicoba kok.. Silahkan hubungi 089999999999... -promosi?-

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

10 detik

"Woy! Bayi gue kok dibiarin aje dilantai sih? Kedinginan tuh! Gimana sih?" Protes dei ngeliat bayi2 unik (baca: langka)nya tergeletak dengan tidak elit di lantai.

"Eh iya2.." N dan icha langsung memunguti bayi itu dan melarikan nya ke kamar mandi.

Tak disangka tak ditanya, ternyata 5 bayi kembar itu nakalnya kagak ketulungan, ampe ngebuat para suster2 tadi kebingungan..

Ada yang udah bisa nendang2, minum kopi, maen judi, berenang di got, ampe mlorotin rok suster icha... -yailah, ni bayi apa jejadian sih?- ==" sungguh kejadian amat nista+langka...

3 jam berlalu..

Akhirnya dengan segenap tenaga dan jiwa, kelima bayi itu K.O juga.. Bukan! Maksudnya tidur...

"Duh.. Danna.. Anak kita lucu2 yah..." Ucap deidara.

"Iya.. Imut.. Kaya mamah nya.. Hehehe"

"Ah, danna bisa aja..."

"Ehem.. Maap ganggu... Ini tagihannya..." Suster N memberikan sebuah kertas berisi tagihan .

"Oke, ini 50juta... Terima kasih ya udah banyak membantu..." Ujar sasori senang sambil memberikan sejumlah uang.

"Iyah.. Sama2.. Terima kasih juga dan jangan kembali lagi...engg..."

"Eehh... N-chan.. Jangan gitu dongg... Kan mereka pasien pertama kita..." Sambung Icha sambil ngegendong bayi2 nakal tadi.

"Iye.. Pasien aneh..."

"Oke.. Terima kasih semua!" Sahut saso dan dei sebelum meninggalkan mereka.  
Sasuke dan N cuma manggut2 kaya ayam, icha dengan senang mengucapkan "sama2! Kembali lagi ya!"

Errr.. Sungguh pasien yang gaje+langka..

Suasana kembali seperti awal

Sepi... Sunyi...

"Aaaggghh! Bosen lagi! N-chan! Maen kartu yok ah!"

"Emang boleh ama bos Pein?" Tanya N sambil masang earphone di idung nya, eh slh, ditelinganya..

"Aah.. Bodo amat.. Si pein kan lagi mojok2 ama Konan"

"Hem.. Bakal ada pasien baru tuh kynya.."

"Kagak deh kynya... Tu liat, si pein baru mau mule pasti udeh masuk angin.. Wong mojok nya di tengah ujan gede, ga pake baju lagi.. Ckckck..."

"Heh?" =="

Diem

Maen hape

Baca komik

Banting2 piring

Nonton tipi

Ya, itulah kegiatan para suster kita di RSAN.  
Contoh pengangguran abadi... -author dikroyok-

Krieeettt... Bunyi suara tokek-?-, ga boong..  
Bunyi suara pintu dibuka.

"Siapa tuh?" Tanya icha segera bangkit dari kubur, eehh slh, dari kursi...

"Setan.."

"Ha? Yang bener kamu N-chan! Jgn nakutin ah!"

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah yang berat terdengar dari depan..

"N-chan... Aku takut..." Si icha meluk2 N.

Tap tap tap

Langkah itu Semakin mendekat..!

"N..,,N-chan..." Sementara si N adem ayem aje dengerin musik.

Dekat.. Semakin dekat...

Dan...

Icha: O.O! Wuaaaaaaa! ASTAGANAGABONARJADISEPULUH! DEWAJASHINBAUASINKENTUT!

Icha kaget ngeliat 2 orang makhluk aneh di meja resepsionis...

Yang sebelah kiri, dilihat dari mana pun dari arah angin mana pun, semua pasti mengira dia ini bukan manusia...  
Mata nya yang bulat hitam, rambut jabrik warna biru tua, berkulit biru, dengan bentuk wajah menyerupai hiu melarat -ditabok kisame- dan membawa sebuah samedha gede di punggungnya.

Sedangkan yang sebelah kanan itu, dilihat dari segi mana pun, semua pasti akan tergila-gila dengan orang keturunan Uchiha ini, rambut nya hitam, wajahnya yang keren, dan sorot mata yang tajam membuat author klepek2 kaya ikan di darat...

"A..ada ape ya? Mbak, eh mas, eh pak..."

"Mas mas.. Enak aja.. Ini uke saia mau melahirkan..." Sahut Itachi kalem sambil ngelus-ngelus perut uke nya yang udah menjulang.. -mending author yang dielus2... Ikan hiu dielus2-  
Ckckck...

"Eh, iya iya... Hoi, N-chan! Ada pasien lagi!" Teriak icha girang.

N tetep anteng..

"N..N-chan..."

"Wooo! Your seed and my seed never mixes!" N nyanyi2 gaje sambil joged2..

"N-chan! Ada pasien!" Tereak icha pake toa nyolong dari mesjid.. -pantes tadi subuh kagak ngaji-

"Yeaaaa! The connection of this blood is eternal...!"

Buaaaaakkkk!

Tangan N sukses nemplok tepat di wajah Icha, dan icha pun tepar dengan elit nya dengan gaya pantat di atas, kepala nyungsep di tanah.. Mengenaskan...

"Eh? Icha-san? Ngapain nyungsep2? Ng? Wuaaaa! Hiu! Hiu! Hiu nyasar! Icha! Tolong!" N kaget setengah mampus ngeliat hiu ngejogrok (bahasa apa itu?)di depannya..

"Hiu bapakmu... Saia mau melahirkan ini! Hegggg!" Bentak hiu melarat yang diketahui bernama ... -halah!-

"I..iye iye.. Ma..masuk sini..."

Saat N mau masuk ke ruang dokter cacuke a.k.a Sasuke, tiba2 pintu dibuka dengan keras dan...hasilnya bisa anda bayangkan sendiri...

"Loh? Sasuke?" ucap itachi tergagap -ketularan aziz gagap kali.. Buagh!- melihat adik kesayangannya yang dulu seorang shinobi terhebat se-keturunan Uchiha, sekarang menjadi dokter kandungan nista.

"Ni..nii-san?" Sasuke juga kaget, apalagi jantung nya hampir copot+kejang2 ngeliat kakaknya bergandengan tangan dengan seekor hiu melarat (kisame: daritadi bilang gue hiu melarat melulu!) apalagi menyadari bahwa hiu kere itu hamil!

"Sasuke..."

"Nii-san..."

"Sasuke"

"Nii-san.."

Dan terus berlanjut sampe adzan, sementar N sibuk mengangkat icha yang nyungsep tadi...

"Ng.. Anu itachi..." Kisame memotong

"Nii-san.."

"Sasuke"

"Nii-san"

"Itachi.. Anu..."

"Sasuke..."

"Nii-san.."

"Sasuke.."

"Nii-san"

"Sa.. Ohok...

"Rasain tuh sendal... Bau sekalian... Seme ga berperasaan... Ayo suster..!" Kisame narik2 2 suster itu, itachi hanya bisa diam melongo dengan mulut disumpel sendal swallow sama uke nya...

"Nii-san" sasuke masi tetep manggil2 itachi kaya kaset rusak..

"Ha hu he (baca: sasuke)"

"Nii-san"

"Ha hu he"

"Ni... Eee...!"

"Ayo dokter, cepetan tuh hiu kere nya udah nunggu" N narik2 baju sasuke, sasuke pun segera ke ruang operasi...

"Hng... Muka mu kok tenang banget? Ga kaya si Deidara itu, heboh.." Tanya icha sambil mengamati wajah keriput kisame...  
(Kisame: author, sekali lagi bilang hiu kere, hiu melarat, wajah keriput, bener2 tak tendang ni  
Author: -ngumpet di belakang itachi- ampun... Iya deh.. Bang kisame...)

"Emang saya kan keturunan uke pendiam.." Jawab kisame tenang.

"Jadi kamu waktu You-know-who itu diem aja dong, kagak teriak ato apa gt.." Tanya icha penasaran.

"Ya teriak dong! Masa kagak.. Ckckck... Kan abang itachi itu kalo nyerang ga sabaran.. Aw aw" kata kisame dengan gaya genit nya.

"Hooh..." Jawaban yang singkat cair meleleh dan berkutu, eh bukan, bermutu dari icha..

"Dok... Itu orang, manusia ape bukan sih? Lagi ngelahirin kok santai2, malah ngobrol2 lagi..." Tanya N.

"Dia vertebrata pemakan rumput.. "

"Kita kok kedatengan makhluk2 aneh sih? Semoga aja ni orang walopun muka nya ancur, ngelahirinnya dari bawah.."

"Hn..."

Baruu aja diomongin, si icha udah teriak2 dengan frekuensi 3000.0000 Hz gara2 ngeliat ikan2 aneh keluar dari idung kisame...

"Ya Tuhan... Dosa apa saia.. Hiks.. Tadi saia udah ngaku dosa, kok gini sih.. hiks" rintih N sambil sujud2 kaya di pelem2 termeyek2...

"Wuooooo... Ikan sarden.. Ikan paus, ikan piranhaa! Kyaaaa!"

"Eh, suster kok takut, ini anakk saia keluar.. Hehe.. Lucu kan... Eehh, sus cepet dimandiin!" Perintah kisame.

Suster icha cepet2 gendong tuh ikan2 gaje yang pada terbang..

Dokter sasuke hanya bisa menerima nasib dengan melongo kedua kali nya..

"Hee.. Sus! Jangan dimandiin di kamer mandi! Di selokan aja di sebrang sana!"

"Ha?"

"Saia alergi air bersih, jadi anak saia juga pada alergi..."

N & Icha pada swt

"Pantesan muke lu ancur, wong mandi nya aja pake aer selokan..." Gerutu N sewot" sendiri..

Gimana ga sewot, wong jarak dari RS ke selokan tuh 2km..  
Bayangkan 2km! Ckckck...  
Dasarnya emang si Pein kagak niat ngebangun RS, selokan aja ampe 2km..

(Di Got)

"Huiiisss... Woyy... Pade kemana sih tu ikan2... Yaoloh, kabur semua..!" Icha lari2 ngejer ikan piranha terbang.

"heh.. Ngapain sih lari2, itu diliatin orang tuh.." N nunjuk2 sekumpulan orang2 dari yang tua ampe bayi ngeliatin ikan piranha bisa terbang.. Wow.. Ckck...

Setelah ketangkep, dengan susah payah suster icha kembali memandikan ikan2 nista milih hiu melarat itu...

"Astajim, woy! Balik lu ikan sialan!" Rupanya pemirsa ikan salmon yang dicuci oleh N-chan juga kabur!

Sekarang N-chan sedang berusaha menangkap ikan salmon nista itu, dia berlari ke arah barat, belok ke kiri bagian utara di jalan Shin-?- lalu, oh!apayang terjadi pemirsa?rupanya tak disangka seorang kenichi matsuyama lewat!

-Buaaagghh! Woyy! Ga penting bego!-  
oke, mari kita lanjutkan...  
Owww...rupanya N-chan masih dengan semangat 2012 mengejar baby salmon yang hitam milik hiu melarat itu!  
Sekarang ada di daerah taman yeonpyeong bagian korea selatan, dan berlari terus menerobos kerumunan orang2 yang berada di w.c umum! Bahkan yang lagi be'ol sampai terjungkal masuk ... Mengenaskan pemirsa!  
Kejar dan terus kejar lari lari lari, lari dan berlari, loh kok malah nyanyi? Ehem...lanjut., sampai pada akhirnya...awwww baby salmon yang malang itu membentur tokyo tower pemirsa! -td di korea, skrg cepet amat udh di tokyo-

Aaahh! N-chan hampir berhasil menangkap baby salmon yang benjol layaknya ikan lou han!  
Oke mulai dari sini kita slowmotion oke!

10 langkah mendekati baby salmon -kok jd baby salmon? =="a-

Baby salmon tersadar dari pingsannya

5 langkah menuju baby salmon

Baby salmon terkejut dengan kedua bola mata mengkotak -bosen kl membulat terus-

2 langkah!

Baby berusaha kabur!

1 langkahh!

Kaki baby salmon terperangkap

1/2 langkahh...

Dan...

Duaaaagghhhh...

N tertabrak tiang listrik pemirsa! Ohh, sayang sekali, sedikit lagii padahal! Sayang sekali pemirsa..  
Baik, pengejaran masih berlanjut tapi saya ada urusan dengan Uruha, kita akhiri saja sampai disini..  
Sekian dari reporter Yoshikuni Mai.. Salam...

-reporter dilemparin telor+tomat+tempe+tahu+sambel-

(Kita kembali ke keadaan normal)

3jam kemudian...

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Gila! Ngejer2 ikan salmon nista... Ampe 3 jam sendiri!" Kata N ngos2an sehabis pulang maraton dengan baby salmon milik hiu me-*diplototin kisame* iya2, milik ikan hiu ganteng bernama kisame

"Heh.. Kok diem aja sih..! Ah.. Payah..!" N nyenggol2 icha yang sedaritadi asik mandiin ikan piranha jinak bernama jovian hosigaki -hah? Udah punya nama tuh?-  
Tanpa sengaja, pas N chan mau jongkok, dia kpleset kulit pisang, sehingga menabrak si icha hingga...

Byuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrr...

Suster icha yang tadi nya putih suci, sekarang berganti menjadi hitam legam dan berjiwa gelap...  
Mengenaskan!  
Icha kejebur got dengan hormat nya...

Tanpa berkata apa-apa dan apa-apa berkata tanpa, N berdiri tegak menghadap icha yang lagi nunging dengan indah nya...

N memberi hormat dan...

"Hormat! Kepada sang suster Rumah Sakit Akatsuki Nista disingkat RSAN, yang telah jatuh ke dalam got penuh kotoran berbagai macam binatang dengan hormat. Semoga utang dan tagihannya diterima oleh segenap keluarga nya... Sekian.. Salam... "

Gubraaakkkk... (_ _") -author ikut ngegubrak ria-

"Heh! Orang kecebur malah di kasi upacara.. Emang aye apaan? Astajim.. Kotor kabeh! Wuaaaaaaa!"

"Napa icha-san?"

"Pantat ku! Pantat ku digigit jovian! Aaaaaaa!"  
Icha lari dengan terkencing-kencing sambil dikejer ikan piranha gepeng bernama jovian itu.

Kenapa gepeng?

Soalnya tadi kedudukan si suster icha waktu nyemplung ke got...  
Ckckck.. Icha..  
Makannya, bayarlah hutang piutang mu ya... Biar ga dimakan ama jovian...  
-author dilempar baja-

Bek tu the er es (baca: RS)

"Makasih bapak Kisame dan Itachi...yang telah menyusahkan, eh ga slh, yang telah menjadi pasien kami..." Sahut seorang suster dengan rambut kucel+acak2an, alis nya naik 5meter, mata nya melotot satu, mulutnya manyun 5cm, dahinya mengkerut dan dengan lidah dijulurkan keluar... -silahkan reader membayangkan sendiri kaya gimana- yang bernama Icha Cha Cha Maricha..

N cuma senyam senyum gaje, tapi dalam hati nya penuh dengan kemenangan karena bisa membuat Icha menyadari betapa nista nya pekerjaan ini dan para pasien nya yang berada digaris bawah kata normal...

"Aduh, suster.. Kusut amat mukanya.. Ckck.. Makasihh ya sus... Yuk marii" kata kisame yang-entah-sejak-kapan nadanya berubah jd kaya tante2 girang..  
-dicemplungin got-

"Sasuke..."

"Nii-san..."

"Sasuke..."

"Nii-san..."

"Sa...

"Heh, ayo pulang.. Ga ada waktu buat pacaran ama adikmu yang pantat ayam itu..." Kisame narik2 celana itachi yang tadi lagi asik nostalgia ama sasuke si pantat ayam...

"Ha ha... Kaya nya ga lama lagi aye bakal nulis surat wasiat, eh slh, surat pengunduran diri dah..." Dengan langkah gontai, icha berjalan keluar menuju pintu depan dengan maksud untuk mencari udara segar di malam hari...

Tapi... kesialan sedang menunggu nya, pintu depan yang seharusnya adem ayem-?-, tiba2 terbuka keras...

Braaaaaaakk!

Jduaaaaaggghhh!

"Dokter! Dokter! Tolong ! Tolong!" Sahut seorang laki-laki bercadar dengan mata hijau menggendong seorang zombi ganteng yang udah ubanan ala bridal stlye.

"Aaaaaaaa! Kakuzu-chan... Aku...aku udah mau keluar! Aaaaa..."

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" Sasuke ikutan panik..

"Anu, saya ...saya minta duit, eh bukan, minta tolong! Uke saya mau melahirkan!"  
-ooo... Hidan tipe uke toh.. Tak kira seme... Ckckck-

"Eh, iya2.. N-chan! Icha chan! Cepet Bawa mereka ke ruang bersalin!"

"Yang orang bercadar ini juga dok?" Tanya N polos..

"Ya kagak lah! Yang ubanan aja itu dibawa sini cepet! Icha mana?"

"Enak aja ubanan, embah mu tuh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Protes zombi ubanan yang belakangan ini diketahui dengan nama "Hidan Sang Pemuja DJ"...  
Kok ky nama judul pelem ya?

"Icha tadi kegencet pintu noh..."

"Bantuin dong!"

"Iye2..."

(Di ruang koperasi, eh slh, operasi)

"Mas mas..." Icha noel2 hidan yg lagi asik ngeden...

"Ngggggg! Apaa?"

"Situ normal kan ngelahirinnya?" Tanya icha curiga.

"Aaaaaaaaaa... Hah..hah.. Iya! Emang gue apaan kagak normal..."

10 jam berlalu menurut tapir...

Oeekkkk...

Oeeekkkk...

Oekk...

Suara orang muntah, eeh salah2, maksud author, suara seekor bayi yang imut nan mungil telah dilahirkan oleh Hidan.

"Sayang.." Ujar kakuzu

"Iya..."

"Kau berhasil sayang..."

"Iya ... Mulai sekarang kamu akan menjadi ayah..."

"Iya sayang..." Kakuzu dan hidan berpelukan mesra layaknya sepasang suami istri yang ada di cover produk susu...

Kali ini proses kelahirannya sangat sempurna layaknya ibu2 yang melahirkan

Seorang bayi mungil, lucu nan imut, pipinya tembeb, berbentuk manusia, rambut nya halus dan.. Ah.. Benar2 sempurna -nurutin kata2 nya Demian-

Tapi, ada 1 hal yang membuat para suster tercinta dan dokter bergidik ketakutan...

Bayi itu membawa sabit yang luarr biasa gedenya, sama besar nya dengan sabit yang dibawa hidan..!

"Lucu sih lucu.. Tapi... Dari lahir udah bawa-bawa sabit... Ckckckck... Pasien kita ga ada yang tepat di garis normal yah..." Kata icha sambil mengamati sabit merah yang dibawa bayi itu...

"Suster... Gimana bayinya?" Tanya kakuzu udah ga sabar.

"Nih..." Sasuke ngelempar bayi nista itu ke kakuzu dan ditangkap dengan satu jari... -ha?-

"Yaampunn... Mami, lucu banget! Anak kita ini!"

"Iya pah.. Yaampun.. Mungil... Aaa... Liat! Dia bawa2 sabit juga!"

"Iyaa mah... Aduh.. Anak papa..."

N, Icha, Sasuke expresion: =o="a

Tiba2, diluar dugaan, bayi itu mengamuk!

Dia bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan tongkat atopun orang lain...

Bayi hebat!

Dia mengibaskan sabit besar nya ke arah monitor dan alat2 kesehatan...

"Aaaa! Ja..."

Braaaakk...

Praaaaannnggg...

"Papa! Anakk kita?"

"Ya mah?..."

"Anak kita..."

"Ya mah?"

"Anak kita jagoan pah!"

Icha, N, sasuke: (_ _")

Akhirnya, terjadilah keributan yang tidak terkontrol sama sekali...

Dari sekian banyak yang melahirkan disini, bayi ini lah yang bisa membuat Bos Pein nangis darah gara2 RSAN nya ambruk runtuh tak tersisa...  
Merana sekali dirimu bos Pein.. Ckckck...

Duit hasil nabung buat beli tindikan2 di idung lenyap semua...  
Ckckckckck... -author ngasih bunga bangkai-

RSAN

Rumah Sakit Akatsuki Nista

Jalan, Takua nomor 135, Tokyo Jepang

Jika anda menemukan brosur berisi iklan tadi, kunjungilah segera!

Karena disana anda akan segera menemukan puing2 reruntuhan jaman Belanda yang eksotis dan nista...

Fin

Owari

Yaaampuun! Aaa...! Gaje bener! Huahahahahahahaha...

Cerita ini itu terinspirasi dari emakkuu.. Icha icha paradise, eh bukan dink.. XDDD  
Berawal dari sms gaje, jadi nya seperti ini.. Hahahahahahahaha...  
Daripada liburan ga ada kerjaan, mending author yang ngasih kerjaan buat readers.. Hahahahaha...


End file.
